Entre Ombre et Lumière
by Nouni
Summary: La vague approchait, pressée d’emporter avec elle les mots tracés sur le sable. Ces mots qu’Elle voulait effacer. Os


**Titre** : Entre Ombre et Lumière

**Résumé** : La vague approchait, pressée d'emporter avec elle les mots tracés sur le sable. Ces mots qu'Elle voulait effacer.

**Rating** : K

**Couple** : Ron/Hermione

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi, comme d'habitude.

**Note **: J'ai choisi ce couple à défaut d'un autre. Cet Os reprend des sentiments universels, que peut ressentir n'importe quel être… Vous pouvez choisir de lire cet écrit avec les personnages de votre choix, ceux qui vous tiennent le plus à cœur…

* * *

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Le Soleil se couchait derrière la montagne, parant de couleurs chatoyantes l'Océan, l'habillant d'une robe féerique.

Le paysage, découpé pas de hautes falaises, était sublimé par le vert émeraude de la prairie qui longeait l'étendue bleue ; reflétant le Ciel, seul spectateur du spectacle qui se jouait là.

La Nature, ce soir-là, reprenait sa liberté. Les vagues se fracassaient à grand bruit contre la roche ocre, l'écume noyait la plage de sable fin, la rendant couleur de neige un bref instant.

Seul le Ciel était clément, d'un bleu éclatant teinté d'un dégradé de rose et d'une palette d'orange.

Le Soleil laissait place à la Lune et sa cohorte d'étoiles, les laissant envahir les cieux tout en tirant sa révérence. Lumineuse. Inoubliable.

Le tableau, déjà magnifique, gagnait en splendeur mais surtout en poésie à la vue d'une silhouette solitaire, éclairée par la lumière du crépuscule.

Ses cheveux clairs flottaient, libres, au vent ; ce dernier tortillant les plus sauvages de ses mèches ; et si l'on s'approchait d'avantage, on ne pouvait manquer l'éclat sans pareil de ses yeux noisette pailletés d'or. Ils étaient magnifiés par le Soleil mais également par les perles de tristesse qui s'écoulaient, rares, sur ses joues ; enflammant le cœur de quiconque l'observait, véritable allégorie de la peine.

Elle se tenait immobile sur la plage, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un air lointain gravé sur ses traits, dans une posture à la fois forte et fragile. Elle fixait le sable à ses pieds, les mots qui y étaient tracés. Simples et magnifiques.

_Je t'aime. _Ces quelques lettres semblaient responsables de sa peine, de la douleur qui transparaissait, bouleversante, à travers ses larmes.

Elle voulait simplement que ces mots s'effacent, que l'Océan les emporte avec lui. Pour rendre la situation plus réelle, pour essayer d'avancer.

Elle était bien jeune mais l'Amour avait déjà fait des ravages en elle, la laissant grandie et pourtant si vide. Rien ne semblait pouvoir combler la brèche qui s'était ouverte en elle.

La simple fissure qui s'était agrandie.

Le gouffre qui était devenu béant.

La souffrance immense.

Elle avait inscrit cette phrase dans l'espoir que les vagues l'effaceraient, qu'elles noieraient ses sentiments pour gommer en même temps que son cœur la douleur, devenue trop présente.

L'eau s'approchait furieusement. Elle était heureuse. Elle allait prendre sa peine. La vague déferla mais ne fit qu'effleurer le _e_, le laissant entier, impitoyable.

Et elle, elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Les larmes coulaient encore, mourraient dans son cou, se mélangeaient parfois à l'Océan qui ne voulait pas l'aider. Qui ne le pouvait pas.

Peut-être que si.

Le Soleil n'était plus que moitié ; la montagne le dévorant, lorsqu'une vague plus forte, plus puissante emporta avec elle le _e_ puis le _m_.

Elle observa le résultat : _Je t'ai_. Son cœur battait plus fort tandis qu'elle respirait plus vite ; les hoquets se faisant presque douloureux. Quel paradoxe.

Elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis des années et tout ce que la Nature lui révélait ; c'était qu'elle le possédait ?!

Elle ne l'avait jamais fait ; il la considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Rien de plus.

La veille, il était parti. Pour toujours. « Je l'aime, Mione »

Le _i _disparut puis le _a_ et enfin le_ t'_.

_Je_. C'était tout ce qu'elle était maintenant ; ce qu'elle avait toujours été finalement. Il ne l'aimait pas, elle n'était que 'la petite sœur', celle qu'il n'avait jamais regardée autrement.

On l'avait pourtant prévenue.

Le Soleil avait disparu pour de bon lorsque l'Océan acheva son œuvre.

La lumière avait disparu ainsi que les mots qu'elle avait inscrits sur le sable, mais quelque chose était resté.

Quelque chose dont elle croyait que les vagues avaient emporté en même temps que la phrase.

Quelque chose qui revenait, encore plus fort, qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite, beaucoup trop.

« Sois heureux avec elle Ron, elle te mérite… »

Quelque chose de familier… Souffrance. Vide. Douleur. Tristesse. Abandon.

Et, seule témoin de la scène, la Lune observait la jeune femme tomber à genoux, les yeux rivés vers elle et ses compagnes de toujours, les étoiles.

Hermione ne comprenait pas.

Le mots avaient disparu, emportés par les flots… Alors pourquoi avait-elle encore aussi mal ?

Ses yeux ruisselèrent à nouveau.

Elle poussa un cri. Unique. Perçant. Celui d'un animal blessé.

Elle souffrait.

La Lune était maintenant totalement levée ; projetant sa lumière sur l'eau redevenue calme, mélancolique.

Des milliers de paillette de lumière sublimaient l'Océan ; comme si l'Astre de la nuit voulait rivaliser avec la beauté de la jeune femme, les yeux étincelant plus que jamais.

Elle se relèvera. Elle l'oubliera.

Et, comme pour conclure cette promesse, une étoile filante embrasa le Ciel, courrant dans le noir, se cachant derrière les nuages et dansant avec la Lune.

Elle mourut dans la Mer, bien loin de la silhouette prostrée au sol.

Très loin.

Comme le cœur de son amour perdu.

Nouni


End file.
